Broken Darkness
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry Potter is caught by Death Eaters but can one who is considered a traitor save him? SSHP. Slash. One shot. Dark fic


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Dark fics are usually not my specialty but I had to do one. What if Harry went after Snape in the summer after his sixth year and he was caught by Death Eaters? The idea kind of got stuck with me with Snape being the one to save him, in more ways than one. Let's begin. **

**Title: Broken Darkness**

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Summary: Harry Potter is caught by Death Eaters but can one who is considered a traitor save him? **

**Warnings: Slash, dark themes, torture and sex. **

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

Darkness was all around him. Darkness and pain. The green eyes opened and tried to peer through the haze around him. There was no source of light and finally bruised hands searched the uneven ground for anything familiar, glasses or a wand perhaps.

He shook his messy black head,trying to will the headache away. He struggled against spells and the pain spasms that wrecked his body after the last bout of _Cruciatus _that had finally knocked him out.

His searching hands found the broken pair of glasses and with a cry of rage; he threw it before him, hearing a satisfying crack somewhere in the distance. He pulled his knees to his chest, pain rippling through him which he suppressed by clenching his teeth together.

Squinting eyes searched the darkness for any source of light but there was nothing. Instead he buried himself in his muggle clothes, jeans and a shirt, dressed for a warmer summer then this cold cell. If he knew he would be caught and tortured, he would have dressed for the occasion.

That thought drew a hoarse giggle from him. He rested his head on his joined wrists where they rested on his knees that he hugged to his chest, searching for any warmth. He closed his eyes, perhaps his memories were a nicer place for him to sink into?

_A body flying through the air as the dark velvet voice shouted with so much hatred, _"Avada Kedrava!_ The scream that had died on his lips the moment he saw the Headmaster fall like a puppet whose strings had been cut. How Dumbledore's body just hung there for a moment like all time stood still before he fell. _

_The curses that flew past him as he tried to keep track of Snape. How he wanted to be the one to end the life of Dumbledore's killer! The hate that flowed through his veins…._

_The despair that had grabbed him when he had been home. In the tiny bedroom that had once belonged to his cousin. The useless energy that made him pace restlessly and endlessly that not even his uncle dared to talk to him. _

_When the Order finally came to get him, using that ridiculous plan to use seven Harry Potters…How George's ear had been blown off by Snape and how he finally made up his mind…._

_The faces of Ron, Hermione and Ginny, yes let's not forget dear Ginny when he told them what he had planned, how he started out at the townhouse in London, searching for clues and when an unexpected trip to Diagon Alley had gotten him caught…._

The green eyes shot open, trying once more to piece the darkness and Harry shifted on the cold hard ground, trying to elevate the cramp in his back. He had no idea where he was or how much time had passed, the only thing he was aware of was what a fool had he been.

He should have gone to Bill's and Fleur's wedding instead of to Diagon Alley. How was he to know that Voldemort had successfully taken over the Ministry for Magic? His eyes squeezed shut in pain that no amount of wiggling could ease.

The pain of losing somebody that mattered to him, to be all alone on a path he couldn't understand let alone see the outcome off. He had felt alone and misunderstood before but not like this, this time he was frightened.

What if nobody knew he had been caught but he snorted. Voldemort would spill that the great Harry Potter was under his command; he couldn't stand to know that his enemies still hoped for the return of the Savior of the Wizarding World.

Harry grimaced. How long would it be before Hermione, Ron and Ginny knew that he had disappeared? Before they overcame their anger at his refusal to come to the wedding and instead go after Snape that day he had seen his former teacher in London and come and search for him?

He knew that it might take days, if Ron wasn't in any kind of temper or weeks if he was. Would Harry simply just waste away?

The door creaked before being thrown open. A high voice screamed, _"Crucio" _as light flooded the tiny dirty cell.

Harry kept his lips tightly pressed together as people stepped into the room. He squinted up at the figure that was holding the wand that was causing him such pain. He did not scream, he wouldn't give them the pleasure even as the pain blocked out everything else.

He lay on his back, struggling to get his breath back as the pain faded in waves from his body, He could hear the laughter in the room as he struggled to sit up and catch his breath. He failed, his muscles refusing to obey him as a voice whispered, "Well, well, well, not going to grace us with your screams today, Harry?"

Hate bubbled up in Harry so quickly that he even forgot the pain in his scar as the last bout of _Crucio _faded away. He growled, struggling once more to sit up.

"Such a shame, Mr. Potter has such a lovely voice. But it makes no difference, before the end is over you will have screamed, Harry. So tell me, where does the Order of the Phoenix meet?"

Red eyes peered into his own and without a moment's hesitation Harry broke the stare. He peered right over the white face in front of him which he knew to be hairless to some other place. His scar was throbbing and his eyes were watering but he refused to meet the red eyes, knowing what they would see.

"I don't know where they are. I am not a member." He spat out.

"Do not lie to me, Potter!" The inhuman voice hissed. "Albus Dumbledore is dead and you are the next leader of the Order of the Phoenix…."

"You really got your persons mixed up, don't you? Do you really think that a seventeen year old wizard will run a rebel group of adult wizards? I think that the magic you normally use is going to what little brain you have left…" Harry panted, grinning.

He knew he was foolish but he had to keep Voldemort distracted from delving into his mind. He would be able to read the secrets there and as Harry remembered the failed Occlumency Lessons in his fifth year, he knew he couldn't do anything to prevent Voldemort from coming into his head.

The high pitched laughter chilled him to the bone as Voldemort hissed. "You stupid child, do you even know who you are talking to? But don't worry, before this is over, you will be broken and you will tell me your secrets. _Crucio!_"

And with the last flashes of pain stole his remaining breath away, Harry could hear the door fall shut.

Hp

He struggled back to awareness with a body that hurt even more than before. He moaned, throat dry. Without a doubt Harry knew that there was no water in the cell. His capturers wouldn't be that kind. He sat up, grimacing.

His body throbbed even worse than before. His muscles spasmed together and Harry bit back another moan.

He was hungry. What had been the last time he had eaten? His mouth watered as he remembered the smell of the chicken and the bread, the eggs and toast that Mrs. Weasley was famous for. He shook his head as he curled up tightly in a ball, once more cursing himself for his foolish idea.

Hp

"_Look this might be my one change at catching that bastard, Ron! He murdered Dumbledore, he cannot get away unpunished." Harry shouted, waving his arms in trying to get his best friends to see what was so important to him. _

"_But Harry, Bill's wedding is in a matter of days. Can't you do it after that?" Ronald Weasley's voice was deep and a bit angry as the redhead looked at the only witch in the room. _

"_Hermione, say something…" _

"_Harry, are you sure that it is wise? You have no idea where Snape is." The bushy haired witch said. _

"_Ron, if you were given the change to revenge George, wouldn't you do the same?" Harry ignored Hermione as he turned to Ron. His best friend looked uncertain…_

"_Yeah mate but still…."_

Hp

"I told you I don't know!" Harry shouted, growling at the wands pointing at him. He was with his back to the wall, his arms tied behind his back with thick ropes that a Death Eater conjured.

"That is such a pity, Potter. " The drawling voice was soft as it came from behind the mask and Harry snarled up at the grey eyes that regarded him coolly. "The Dark Lord is growing annoyed with your lack of cooperation, Potter. Perhaps you have forgotten what the Dark Lord is capable off?"

"Using innocent people to murder somebody? Children to get back to the parents?" Harry hissed and then the ropes tightened around his arms, cutting off his blood flow.

He hissed and Lucius Malfoy said. "Tell us where the Burrows is located? What is the new headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I don't know!" Harry hissed his voice dropping. He couldn't even say how tired he was. They had been at this for what felt like days. He was spent, sleeping only in sparse moment between integrations.

"What is the mission that Dumbledore entrusted to you? What does he want you to do?"

The questions came so fast that Harry tuned them out. Suddenly he was on his back on the ground, struggling against the ropes as booted foot connected with his ribs. White hot pain flashed through his chest and Harry struggled to get his breathing back under control.

"Talk, Potter and it will stop!" Lucius Malfoy sneered; Harry could hear it beyond the dim haze around his ears. He struggled for breath but with each breath he managed to pull into his lungs another flash of pain seared across his bruised chest.

"_Crucio!"_

"_Flagrate" _Harry bit his lip, chewing it to a bloody mess to try and keep the screams inside that were building up. The burn marks left by the wand of the Death Eater were seeping through his clothes and into his skin.

"_Sectumsempra" _The person that shouted this spell was not the hated voice but a higher voice, a voice Harry didn't recognized. His eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of spells against his body.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything to make it stop when suddenly the most curious sensation occurred. His tongue was curling backwards and Harry choked, trying to breathe through his nose. He could see the wand being flickered at him and while the other spells continue, this wand didn't do anything.

All he saw was blackness behind the white mask and for the life of him, Harry couldn't understand what was happening except that as he slipped away from the room, his mind shutting down, he indeed opened his mouth and only screams burst forth from over his curled tongue.

Hp

The next time he opened his eyes, he was lying on his side, the coppery taste of blood on his tongue. His lay panting, too tired and too sore to even consider moving. Even opening his eyes was a challenge. It was over, Harry knew.

Another day of that torture and he would surely scream again. His eyes moved to the door as he heard the cold voice said, right outside as the pain in his scar began to build again.

"So he still refuses to speak?"

"We thought him ready yesterday, my lord but all he did was scream." Lucius' cold voice answered.

"Ah so, he does scream? He knows any threats will be useless so there must be another way to break him, another way to get him to talk." Voldemort's voice sounded pleased and thoughtful.

"My lord, I don't understand…." Malfoy's voice sounded questioning.

Harry closed his eyes as he tried to sit up, he would be damned if he was going to face Voldemort lying on the ground. The smell that reached his nose nearly made him hurl again. He crawled away from the smell as best as he could.

"What would a boy his age fear most, Lucius? We know that spells, words and such things do not work so there is only one other way for us to try and break him. He is a boy, Lucius, a small helpless child…" The cold high pitched laughter made Harry's blood chill. "What do you know of Potter's love life, Lucius?"

"My lord, surely…."

"Oh no my slippery friend, do not worry. There is somebody better suited for the task, somebody who deserves it much more then you do. If it wasn't for his quick thinking our young friend might have died yesterday. His potions kept Potter alive when you nearly tortured him to insanity. You really need to be more careful with these things…"

The anger that was rising in Voldemort was rising in Harry too and he bit his cheek to try and keep from moaning.

"My lord, Potter was ready to talk!" Malfoy's voice was ice cold and dripping with anger.

"But not because of you, Lucius! Because of you Potter nearly died. We need him alive!" Voldemort snapped and Harry would have screamed because the pain in his head suddenly flared and he could hear a loud thump.

"My lord, I apologize, I…let me try again, and I know I can get Potter to talk." Lucius panted and begged. Harry could just picture him on his knees, head bowed and asking this of his master.

"No, Lucius, you have had your change and you failed. I will introduce Potter to a whole new kind of torture that soon will have him talking. There are other ways to break somebody, Lucius, to shatter somebody so completely you cannot set them right again and I know of somebody who deserves it more than anybody else, having already suffered at the hands of a Potter."

As the footsteps moved away Harry closed his eyes, wishing for either his friends to find him or anybody else because if he had an inkling of what this could mean, he was in for more than he bargained for.

Hp

"Potter wake up!" The voice of Voldemort woke Harry from his fervish dreams. He struggled back to awareness and righted himself, seeing the pale foot of Voldemort closed by. Immediately he kept the moan inside that threatened to break free.

He managed to push himself against the wall and stand, using the wall as support as he managed to stand on shaky legs. He balled his fists, wishing for a wand now more than anything.

He faced Voldemort, watching the red eyes narrow as the lipless lips curled into what could be described as a satisfying smile. "Well, well, well, you are stronger then you look. Good…."

Those assembled in the cell snickered and Harry's eyes flashed from one mask and hooded person to the other. He could see Lucius' tense figure standing to the left of Voldemort and his eyes fixed upon the wand Lucius held but the older wizard was trembling with rage.

"Are you ready to talk yet, Potter?" The cold soft voice asked and Harry growled his eyes still on Lucius' wand.

"Never!"

"Mmm, pity. Well then we will simply have to resort to different methods." A beckon of the pale hand and Harry's eyes grew larger as he struggled to remain standing. The Death Eaters parted and somebody else walked forward, with steps that were very familiar and Harry could feel his heartbeat speed up.

He knew who this person was and as the tall figure finally stopped to stand beside Voldemort, who raised a pale hand to lay it on the cloaked shoulder the dark wizard softly said. "There are other ways to break a boy, Harry and this particular wizard knows how to break teenage boys best of all. It is what you do best, isn't it, Severus? Go about torturing and scaring students."

He began to shake and Voldemort gestured for the wizard to take his mask away. Pale, slender hands rose from within the confinement of the cloak and pulled the mask back, showing Harry dark glittering eyes, a hooked nose, a harsh face lined with weary lines and a thin lipped mouth that curled in a low smirk.

"And we meet again, Mr. Potter." The soft velvet voice of Severus Snape whispered.

Hatred bubbled up within Harry when he saw the sole reason that he had gotten into this mess. He growled. Snape's smirk merely widened and then Voldemort purred.

"It seems that this will be a happy reunion. I will give you some time alone with our guest." Harry would have launched himself at Voldemort just for a touch of any of the curses rather than this. But he had no strength.

His trembling in his legs was growing worse and he struggled not to fall over. He would be damned if he faces Snape on bended knee. Snape flickered his wand at the door, banging it shut in Malfoy's face who had been the last to exit the room and had turned around to sneer.

"Going to kill me now? Has your master given you permission?" Harry snarled, sinking down lower and lower. He could barely stand and it wouldn't be long before he would collapse.

"Potter be quiet!"

"A month ago you didn't lift a finger against me because it was _on your master's orders_" Harry continued like he wasn't afraid of what Snape would do to him. But surely it couldn't be any worse then what had happened to him before?

What could Snape do to break him any further?

"Potter, be quiet." Snape snapped, eyes passing around the room. The older wizard was moving around the room, pulling his cloak away and so Harry could see the dark clothes hidden underneath. A terrible suspicion began to rise in his head, surely no…

He had to keep talking, he had to, the other possibility was too frightening…."Is this how you play your role as spy, traitor? By killing me…"

"_Silencio." _Snape finally snapped and Harry fell silent. He tried to make a sound, any sound but it was not to be. Suddenly Snape moved closer, pushing Harry back against the wall by a careful hand around his shoulder. Harry struggled but to no avail. Snape pushed his strength and Harry fell back against the wall.

He bit in his lip and stared up into the dark eyes with furious green ones. Snape held his gaze and Harry felt tears begin to form, tears of anger or shame, he didn't know. He could see what Snape was going to do, what Voldemort had ordered him to do.

He tried to plead but the silencing spell was too strong so he pleaded with his eyes. Spells, curses or painful hexes he could take but not this. Would Snape really use that to break him?

Would Snape break him by lowering himself to take Harry's….innocent like that? Surely Snape would be disgusted by that, Snape hated and loathe him.

He gave a nod, indicating he would talk. He would say whatever they wanted him to say but not this…no never this…

Snape lowered his face and Harry considered punching the older wizard but he knew he had no strength to lift his arms. Strong arms pressed him forwards and Harry struggled as he was pressed into the taller body.

He stiffened when he felt the warm breath at his ear. "Listen well, Potter, for I am not going to repeat myself. For this thing to happen…the thing…the dark lord is expecting us to do and for it to be convincing you have to play along. There is a way for me to get you out of here but you must break free yourself. We will both die if I blow my cover."

Harry stiffened, his green eyes opened as Snape continued to whisper. "You caught on, good. I cannot fabricate what will have to happen next for the Dark Lord will search both our minds for memories. I can make it worth your while if you cooperate."

"What does he mean for us to do?" Harry could tell he was shaking but it was because of a different reason. Snape's arms tightened.

"For me to force myself upon you."

Surely this wasn't happening. Harry closed his eyes, suddenly wishing for anybody to save him, even Draco Malfoy, anything then having to go through this.

"Relax, it will be fine."

"I don't want this…I will talk…I will…."

"You can't, Harry. You can't, not without forfeiting your friends' lives. This is hardly fair but you must do as I say. I will try to be gentle, as gentle as possible." The velvet voice of his former teacher dropped lower into soothing tones.

"I will claim you now, Harry and then come back in a manner of hours to check upon you. You must cooperate so I can get your wand to you and you can escape. I will have a portkey ready for you to go to the burrows or Hogwarts…"

"But why, you are a traitor…." Harry looked up into dark eyes as Snape pulled him away.

"Has it never occurred to you that it might just be another part I have to play?" Snape softly said, an unexpected smile curling his lips. His hand still rested on Harry's trembling shoulder and Harry wished to shake it off. Instead he bowed his shoulders, it was over he knew, this was…

"Potter, there are two ways for us to do this and both will not be enjoyable. I can indeed force myself upon you, with all the drama, shouting, hexing and hitting that the Dark Lord expects and wants or we can pretend to do what the Dark Lord expects. There is no way to escape of us having sex but I will try to be as gentle as possible but you must cooperate. I believe that you hate me enough for it not be very hard to pretend to be disgusted and not wanting this…." A sly smirk curled the thin lips and Harry felt something calming inside of him.

He felt the same as he often did before he had to do something he knew he couldn't escape. Like in his fourth year when he had to participate in the tasks of the Triwizard Cup, this was just something he had to do.

He was standing on his own two feet now and his eyes squinted up at Snape. "Can I have one request then?" He asked voice shaking and a bit hoarse.

Snape gave a nod, or so Harry thought but he couldn't see it clearly. "Can I have my glasses?"

Surely Snape would laugh and sneer and tell him no but Harry could hear Snape's cloak shift as the older wizard searched the cell before he whispered. "_Accio Harry Potter's glasses!"_

Harry waited as Snape tapped his wand on them, saying. "_Reparo." _

He felt the metal being pressed into his hand and he placed them on his nose. The room flared to life and Harry could see the light streaming in from underneath the doorway as he gazed up at Snape's hidden face. The older wizard was gazing down at him, looking just as menacing and scary as he had done the first day and then Snape growled. "Well, Potter, what is it going to be?"

Harry took a deep breath and weighted his options. He could scream and rant all he like but the point was, Snape had a wand and he would not be afraid to use it. On the other hand, Snape was Snape and he wouldn't hesitate for a change to humiliate Harry but he had always looked out for Harry.

So why not try his changes and hope Snape would be gentle? But Snape had killed Dumbledore, had murdered the Headmaster so why should his word be any good….

But oh….soft gentle lips touched his own, nibbling ever so carefully as strong arms pulled Harry against a firm body. Harry tensed, struggling when suddenly it eased as a wicked tongue trailed a path of fire over his lower lip. Instinctively he opened his mouth, opening it like he was starved for water and Snape would give it to him.

The firm tongue sneaked inside, darting in and out of Harry's mouth, tasting, filling every part of him as Snape's scent did with Harry's nose. He could smell the dungeon smell, not the disgusting smell of potions gone wrong but of parchment and fresh ingredients that reminded Harry of winter lessons spent in the dungeons huddling by the fire as their breaths formed misty clouds in the cold air.

He melted, his hand tangled in the dry dark locks of his former Professor and then he realized that he had seemed to made up his mind because Snape deepened their kiss even more, plundering Harry's mouth with an urgency that was frightening.

Harry pushed against Snape's shoulders, frightened suddenly and by the slightest pressure Snape broke the kiss to look at him. He was still within the older wizard's arms but Snape was merely glanced at him.

"Are you alright?" The soft velvet voice whispered and Harry gave a shaky nod. He buried his face in Snape's robe and the older wizard froze but then Harry could feel the arms tighten around him.

A hand came to rest in his messy hair and Snape sighed before he said. "We do not have the luxury of time, Harry. A bit of haste is required." Harry took another deep breath and then he pushed himself away.

"I am ready."

He knew he was trembling but then Snape suddenly pulled him closer and Harry's gasp was stifled under the brutal kiss he was subjected to. He moaned underneath the onslaught of Snape's lips against his own, they moved with an urgency Harry found maddening.

He struggled, biting Snape lip to try and break free. His arms were held from body and then he felt something poke against his thigh, Snape's wand. He struggled and it wasn't long before he had managed to kick Snape and his hand curled around the wand.

He pulled it away from Snape's pocket, stepping away as he pointed it at the older wizard, breathing hard, unsure if he was pretending this or not. The hate that suddenly flowed through him certainly was real enough.

"Ah, Potter…it will be a joy to break you." Snape whispered, lip curling.

"Stay back, you will not touch me."

"Are you ready to talk then?"

"I will never give you what you want." He snarled. Snape's eyes narrowed but Harry could suddenly see the amusement deep within the dark eyes. His green eyes snapped to the door and Snape gave a tiny nod, so tiny that Harry surely would have missed it if he hadn't been watching Snape closely.

The next moment the subtle change of weight being shifted and the wand had been wrestled from him by a simple spell and Harry was pinned up against the wall, held by a slender hand by his throat as Snape hissed. "Do you really think that it will be this simple? You make the same mistake time and time again, Potter, you don't act when you have the chance!"

Harry growled as he snarled, struggling against the hand against his throat which tightened for a moment. "I hate you…you won't get what you…."

He fell silent when he noticed that the dark eyes weren't watching him but trained on the door and after a moment, in the deep silence, Harry heard the soft footsteps walk away. "Malfoy" Snape whispered, breathing fanning Harry's face who felt his knees go weak for a moment.

The next moment the thin lips pressed against his own again and before Harry could even respond he heard another whispered spell and he felt warm skin underneath his fingertips. He broke away to glance at the pale chest before him. The dark eyes were smoldering and Harry took a moment to see the dark nipples and the hair that ran down towards the flat belly.

Muscles rippled Snape's chest and Harry found his eyes drawn to it. He swallowed thickly and then he looked back up, meeting the dark eyes. He knew they were at a turning point. This was it, no more gentle kisses in the dark but this was business and now it was up to him how gentle Snape would be.

He swallowed again and allowed the green eyes to meet the dark eyes without flinching or looking away. He had to trust Snape, there was no other way. It was the lesser of two evils and if he wanted to get out of this, sane and with some enjoyment he knew what he had to do. He allowed his lips to quicken up in a smile and his eyes to shoot back down to Snape's chest before back up in one quick movement that Snape couldn't possibly misunderstand.

The next moment Snape crossed the final steps between them and with the arm that swept around his shoulders to crush him against the firm body; Harry had no idea what was going to happen. His lips were sucked, bitten, licked, nibbled and everything in between until Harry was sure they were so swollen he would never to talk normally through them again.

Dark eyes were the last thing he saw before he was spun around roughly and pressed against the wall. A leg slipped in between his legs to spread them further and Harry's breathing left him as he felt the betrayal forming. His eyes were watering with tears that Harry never knew were in them and then he felt hands coming to rest gently on his hips.

"Oh, brat, what did you get yourself into?" Unknown sorrows broke the dark voice as Snape leaned against Harry. He glanced behind him, meeting the dark eyes. Despair reigned and Harry knew it wasn't only for him that Snape disgusted his role.

He reached behind him, resting his hand on the slender one resting around his hip. The silence between them extended, strong and enjoyable and then Harry leaned back with a sigh, surrendering. He could feel the hot breath against his ear before Snape spoke. "I cannot fake this part, Harry. I have to be rough with you, no matter how much I might hate this."

"Pleasure?" Harry whispered back and for a moment the lips touched his own in a faint remembrance of the kisses shared between them before. Hands reached before him to undo his belt and soon his pants were resting around his ankles, exposing his rising cock to the cold air.

Fingers darted over his cock and Harry threw his head back. The soft chuckle behind him and Harry smiled himself. Yes, this was it. Fingers that slowly traced the muscles down his back made him moan as a whispered spell made him startle.

He could hear another sound of a belt being undone and he knew better then to look behind him. Fingers parted his butt cheeks and Harry shifted, uncomfortable suddenly but then he felt fingers push against his entrance and he rested his head against the wall before him, tensing as they pushed inside the tight ring of muscle.

A hand came to rest upon his stomach, holding him into place and pushed him back as the voice soothed. "Harry, soon, soon…you made the right choice. Curse for me, brat, let them enjoy the show."

He glanced back, strengthened by the hand on his stomach before he did as Snape requested. Unaided by Snape's fingers which were still stretching him and making him squirm, Harry cursed angrily, with tears and without until he couldn't hide the gasp when Snape's fingers brushed something inside, angling toward something that made Harry's knees weak.

Snape's hand held him up as Harry recovered, his breathing suddenly spent. "Was that pleasure enough?" Snape whispered before he added in a louder voice. "Isn't it ironic, Mr. Potter that the one you hate most is also the one who can bring you the greatest pleasure?"

His face was burning but Harry couldn't hide the smirk or the mewl when Snape's fingers withdrew. Snape's hands moved Harry's own hands to he was braced against the wall as the older wizard instructed. "Brace yourself, Harry. This is it!"

Before Harry even had the chance to ask how he should brace something bigger pushed against his entrance, slowly pushing inside and Harry gasped aloud, tears forming in his eyes because of the pain.

One hand curled around his hip and Harry was pushed back while the other hand ran through his hair before fingers lingered on his cheek. "I know that this hurts, brat. Soon, very soon, it will be over. Just relax."

It took a while before Snape seemed to be in place and at this point Harry knew he was sobbing silently. The fingers stayed on his cheek, wiping away tears as lips nibbled against his neck, kissing softly.

Harry's breathing was harsh and irregular and then the next moment Snape began to trust shallowly, pushing Harry slowly back. "Please stop…."

He was begging he knew it but then Snape again hit that place of pleasure that made Harry gasp and stars burst in front of his eyes. His knees weakened again but he braced himself against the wall for support as Snape shifted his trust, making them swifter.

One hand grasped Harry's cock and before he even could ask what was happening the same pace had been set and he had been swept up in waves of pleasure that erased all of the thoughts from his mind about imprisonment.

He was breathing in time with Snape, his body burning before with a low growl Snape said. "You are mine!"

Harry could only mumble low as the coil which had been strengthening in his abdomen snapped suddenly and he spent himself, coaxing Snape's hand in white semen. He could feel Snape emptying himself deep within Harry. The weight at his back was nearly too much and Harry's muscles lost the fight as he collapsed on his knees, Snape slipping from him.

He was panting, slow uneven breaths as the pain inside him caught up. His back was arched as he sat upon his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Pathetic Potter." Snape snapped at him as Harry sobbed softly, wishing for just one word of kindness.

He knew Snape had succeeding, breaking something inside of him as he heard Snape gather himself. He felt a hand on his back, applying pressure as the dark voice whispered. "Just hold on. You were wonderful, Harry, do not despair, I will be back."

And even while Harry knew that Snape was playing a part, he still sobbed when the older wizard slipped out of the cell and he knew Voldemort had been right, Harry was more than ready for it to be over.

Hp

Harry's eyes opened as he heard the unmistakleble sound of dread as his door opened. He struggled to sit up; feeling the twinges in his scar that he knew Voldemort was near.

"Poor little Potter, broken." The soft sigh reached him and Harry glanced up at the pale face with the red eyes. As usual Voldemort was flanked by his Death Eaters but Harry could not recognize anybody familiar.

He tried to hide his tearstained face but he did lift his chin to show Voldemort he wasn't scared. The dark wizard shuddered as he said, what would pass for a smile for some people on his lips as he purred. "It can be over so soon, Harry. All you have to do is answer some questions. It won't be any harder than in school. Because you provided some pleasure to one of my most faithful followers, you can even pick who will ask the questions. Some of us will be more 'gentler' then others."

Snickers went up around the crowd and Harry felt his breathing catching in his throat. He smiled and said. "Well, the thing is, like in school, I don't really like the questions."

The Death Eaters hissed and one of them, Malfoy if Harry wasn't mistaken, said, "Insolent boy."

"Now, now Lucius remember, Mr. Potter is just a bit confused. I am sure that if we ask nicely enough he will remember. Or shall we remind him what the punishment is, perhaps by something a little bit more dire, mmm, what do you think, Severus?"

At the mere mentioning of the older wizard's name Harry could feel his cock hardening. He growled, trying to fake anger. To fake pain wasn't so hard. He rose, standing in front of Voldemort, even when he had to support himself against the wall by a hand.

"Ah you are stronger then what I gave you credit for, Mr. Potter. Very good. Now, let's ask the question again. _Where will the Order of the Phoenix meet next?"_

Harry didn't meet the red eyes; instead he focused past Voldemort to Snape. He looked past the mask into the dark eyes and held them, knowing that Snape knew he would lie but it was all he could do. Snape knew what he was going to do and a mere narrow of the dark eyes behind the white mask was all he received as he said. "I don't know. They don't even know yet if they will continue because Dumbledore fell. They don't know how much has been revealed…."

Answer after answer, lie after lie passed from his lips but he could feel the triumph in Voldemort building as he began to realize that he had finally broken the great Harry Potter. Harry's eyes were locked with the dark ones without wavering and almost unblinking.

Harry knew that this was only the beginning. Soon Voldemort would realize either they were lying or that he tried to other things to Harry. To try and find out the prophecy. It seemed like this was more important to the mad wizard.

"Very good. It will be enough for this night. Tomorrow we will continue." Voldemort finally said, obviously pleased. "Mr. Potter is tired and he deserves a treat for being such a good boy."

Voldemort turned, his robe pulling behind him as he turned to the doorway. Harry could feel his strength faltering for a moment and his eyes grew large as Malfoy suddenly stepped forward, his wand in hand which he pointed at Harry as he hissed. "Well let's see what I can get out of dear Mr. Potter…."

Things happened so swiftly that even later Harry had been unable to reconstruct the situation properly. Snape stepped forward as Harry sucked in a breath, thinking quickly, ducking or seeing what Malfoy wanted.

"_Sectumsempra." _Snape bellowed, slashing Malfoy's cheek as the furious gray eyes turned to him, Voldemort turned his own wand in hand and Harry wondered if the more powerful wizard would interfere but Voldemort only stood there, red eyes travelling from one wizard to the other.

"And why did you do that, Severus?" Malfoy spat, his white handkerchief in hand as he wiped the blood away from the cut in his cheek. The dark eyes were furious as Snape removed his own mask and said.

"Potter is mine."

Malfoy looked stunned and Harry could tell that the atmosphere in the room was changing subtly and everybody looked at Snape, Harry and Voldemort included. Malfoy recovered and asked in a curt voice.

"And where did you leave your name or mark on Potter because I can't see anything…." The startled yelp as Snape shot a stinging hex made Malfoy pull back, furious this time.

"I claimed him…" Snape spat and Harry felt himself chilling. He chilled even more when Voldemort took a step forward and said.

"So you intend to go through with these sessions then?"

Snape turned and bowed, his eyes not meeting Voldemort's. "I do, my lord. You put me in charge of Potter and I intend to follow through."

One white hand came to rest on the bowed head and then Voldemort purred. "Very good, Severus, you are worthy follower of Lord Voldemort. Nobody will touch Potter until Severus fails in his task. Failure and I will hold you responsible; Severus but you already know that. Potter can be very slippery."

Harry's heartbeat slowed as Malfoy threw him a sneer and then brushed roughly passed Snape. The older wizard straightened and Voldemort called out before he exited the room. "Do not get too comfortable. I am sure that once Severus is rested he will come back in to demand more. It is very satisfying to see a Potter on his knees…."

The adjourned laughter of the Death Eater was all Harry heard before the door banged shut.

Hp

He must have fallen asleep; there was no other way when the soft shaking began. He struggled back to wakefulness. Snape was crouching beside him, shaking him lightly as the older wizard said. "Wake up."

Harry sat up, Snape's hand underneath his elbow, steadying him. Something was pressed into his hands, his wand.

Harry looked up at the dark eyes that in past few hours had begun to mean more to him than anything else. Snape looked down at him and then said in a hurried whisper. "We do not have long. Here is the plan, we must fight, Harry….It must look like you escaped while you were fighting me."

"Can't you leave with me?" Harry asked, stumbling along with Snape along the corridors, his wand at the ready.

"I wish but my role is not yet finished. In here."Snape's hand on his shoulder guided him, pushing him towards the exit.

In the gloom Harry could see other cells, smaller ones and doors to other passages. He didn't even know where he was and he didn't pause to look. He trusted Snape in leading and guiding him toward the exit.

"The Dark Lord is gone for the moment and most others are asleep. This is the only chance we might get for weeks." Snape softly said. Harry perked up when he felt the cold wind as they rounded another corner.

"You have to be quick." Snape merely said, hands brushed dirt from Harry's dirty shirt. Harry could feel something being attached to his shirt and he glanced down, touching the S shaped brooch but Snape slapped his hand away.

"It is the portkey that will take you to safety. It is set to go off within 5 minutes. We must hurry." Harry knew his eyes were wide and then the next moment Snape's lips curled in a sneer and then the older wizard said. "_Sectumsempra_!"

Harry could feel the stinging pain as the spell slashed his cheek and he raised his own wand to shout. "_Impedimenta"_

Snape jumped away and Harry could hear the shouts up ahead as Snape raised his wand again to cry.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Protego!" _Harry shouted and he managed to hold onto his wand. He could feel the portkey warming against his shirt and he knew that he was seconds away. He looked at Snape, into the dark eyes of the man that had saved him but Snape shook his head, sending his long hair flying and smiled.

He reached Snape and then the older wizard pulled him up for a kiss, bruising his lips and stealing his breath as Harry whispered with pain in his heart. _"Stupefy!"_

The thin lips froze against him and as Snape fell to the ground, the inhuman cry rose and Harry was spun away in a whirlwind filled with colors to safety.

Hp

_A year later_:

Darkness was all around him, darkness and pain. The black eyes opened and tried to peer through the haze of light to focus upon the green eyes that anxious peered into his own. The full lips curled into a smile, the same smile he couldn't help but echo.

His bruised hands searched for anything familiar, a wand perhaps and they finally found the desired object. The other hand came to rest upon a slender hand smaller then his own and he squeezed. They held his own lightly and he closed his eyes in the silence, knowing it wasn't going to last long.

"Where am I?"

"In St. Mungo's." He had matured, he could hear it.

"And I am…"

"You survived Nagini's bite, yes and the battle is over. We won." The voice hitched and the dark eyes opened again. The green eyes seemed to ask questions and Severus leaned back against the pillow with a sigh, smiling as he said.

"Still mine!"

"Not sharing?" This time the voice was unmistaken light and Severus smirked.

"Not for the world!"

And as the deep happy sigh accompanied him, he smiled and drifted into darkness, knowing that they darkness they had both been living in for the past decade had been broken and the light inside both of them had prevailed and as their lights combined, it was all that mattered as they healed from being broken themselves.

_Finite Incantatem_

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


End file.
